Thank you
by Onodera Sophie
Summary: Oneshot. Escenario angst de Genos viendo morir a su adorado Saitama. Advertencia: Lágrimas de aceite.


_\- …Genos. Esa es… La voz de Genos._

Lo único que recordaba antes de caer contra el suelo ya sin fuerzas, su cuerpo al borde del colapso físico y mental, fue el golpe final que fue capaz de brindar a su oponente para acabarlo de forma definitiva. A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte había mantenido intacto su objetivo de aniquilarlo puesto que representaba una grave amenaza para la raza humana, y él siendo la persona más fuerte en la faz de la tierra, era el único con la posibilidad de lograrlo. Era su deber como héroe, después de todo.

Saitama solo sentía, a través de la densa oscuridad que lo había atrapado luego de eso, la voz del cyborg gritando con ahínco su nombre una y otra vez. Sonaba debidamente destrozado. Debía abrir sus ojos e incorporarse lo más pronto posible, debía hacerle saber que estaría bien ya que, hombre, era Saitama y era jodidamente poderoso, ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto?

Pero nada en él respondía. El dolor cegaba cada una de sus articulaciones regadas cruelmente contra la acera, poco a poco el inconfundible aroma de la sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales. Debía ser una cantidad considerable para que aún estando en tal estado, pudiera detectarla. Algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza y logró atar cabos, a considerar por el mortal silencio que rodeaba el ambiente contrastando con la aún potente voz de su aprendiz rota por el dolor. Se encontraban ambos en un área sin vida además de ellos, alejados de la ciudad que, casi en su totalidad, había destruida por la reciente batalla. Los demás héroes de la asociación se encontraban allí, ocupados con otros asuntos de vital importancia en aquel momento, tales como salvar a gente atrapada entre las ruinas, ocuparse de los cuerpos de fallecidos que parecían nunca acabar, y terminar con los últimos villanos que quedaban en el escenario. Estos eran considerablemente pocos ahora que su líder había sido asesinado.

Saitama, no sin dificultad, abrió los ojos y estos, borrosos, visualizaron la silueta de un joven rubio preso de espasmos debido al llanto, con lágrimas de aceite bajando a mares por sus mejillas. Genos se encontraba arrodillado en frente de su malogrado cuerpo con sus ojos abiertos como platos en dirección a la herida fatal, la alteración visible en él confirmó sus peores sospechas pero a pesar de eso, no sintió ni miedo ni aflicción. Ciertamente, nunca había temido morir, y debido a que últimamente poco y nada le importaba, no había mayor problema.

 _Aunque las cosas junto a Genos habían hecho el mundo un lugar más agradable, a él si lo extrañaría. Gracias al cyborg esa había sido la mejor época de su vida, y lo agradecía._

Era una vista extraña, la de Genos llorando desconsoladamente, considerando lo estoico que era éste, quien no solía mostrar expresiones que fueran más allá del enojo y la inexpresividad. Sin embargo era una sorpresa agradable que alguien se preocupara tanto por él, hasta el punto de llorar como un niño.

\- Amigo, me estás asustando. –Susurró, levantando una mano enguantada y ensangrentada hasta las de Genos, éstas temblaban violentamente y se mantenían apretadas contra su abdomen mientras seguía incapaz de detener el llanto. Sin embargo ante el ligero toque este se quedó paralizado, incluso los sonidos estrangulados que no paraban de brotar de su garganta cesaron. – Me vas a dejar sordo…

\- ¡Sensei! – Una vez más, el aullido roto. Los ojos negros y ámbar de Genos estaban fijos en su maestro, aún con las lágrimas arruinando parcialmente su vista. No parecía mayormente desfigurado, tan solo le faltaba una pierna, aquel era un nuevo récord. Saitama rió sin fuerzas y casi de forma inmediata sintió un estallido de dolor en su cuerpo, se estremeció y tosió una cantidad alarmante de sangre; presintió entonces que moriría ahogado y la sola idea lo hizo reír aún más, todo era tan absurdo.

Fue Genos quien con manos temblorosas incorporó levemente su torso hacia un costado para que expulsara el pesado líquido. Saitama sonrió, débil y demacrado, su cara anormalmente normal y seria, con un hilo de sangre bajando por su barbilla mientras volvía a ser acomodado en el piso.

\- No hay esperanza para mí y lo sabes, ¿Verdad? – Prosiguió, y pudo notar como ante sus palabras las facciones del más joven se contorsionaron con agonía, aquello fue lo mismo que asentir con la cabeza. El lugar en el que se encontraban estaba en ruinas y no había forma de que paramédicos capacitados llegaran allí. Si Genos intentaba mover su cuerpo, el cual no estaba seguro de cuantos huesos y órganos debía tener roto pero adivinaba una generosa cantidad, moriría instantáneamente.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto…. – Las metálicas manos de genos, desgastadas por la reciente batalla, dieron un agarre más firme, contrastaba con su trastornado aspecto el cual solo se debilitaba más y más ante la inminente perdida. – No pude ayudarte, no pude hacer nada… N-no puedes morir, sensei, no así, te lo suplico…

\- No es… - A cada segundo formular palabras y pensar con claridad se le hacía más difícil. Sentía la fuerte necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero sabía que ese sería el fin. No, de ninguna manera, debía hacer ese momento durar un poco más, _sólo un poco…- …_ tu culpa, Genos. No tenías oportunidad. Nadie la tenía.

\- ¡TU MERECÍAS MUCHO MÁS QUE ESTO! –Gritó el medio robot, iracundo. – ¡TÚ MÁS QUE NADIE, SAITAMA-SENSEI, ERES LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO NUNCA, Y AÚN ASÍ…! –Repentinamente la voz de Genos bajó una octava el tono, ahora era apenas audible. Parecía ido, e incluso en ese estado las lágrimas no se detenían. – Ellos nunca… Nunca apreciaron…

\- Siempre hubo gente que sí lo hizo. –Discutió Saitama, comenzando a cerrar los ojos. Su boca estaba adornada por una sonrisa, Genos fue presa de un gimoteo débil al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así, tan pleno y tan feliz. – Tú siempre estuviste ahí, fuiste mi fan número uno, mocoso.

Otro sollozo quebrado. Saitama solo se arrepentía de no haber sido capaz de brindarle al adolescente suficientes sonrisas o carcajadas, en verdad las necesitaba. Su corazón necesitaba sanar, y su muerte no ayudaría en la causa. En verdad era una pena.

\- Gracias, Genos. – Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca experimentó su último aliento y su pulso se detuvo irreparablemente. Pero él en verdad sintió esas palabras y su significado, no tenía arrepentimientos. No había sido una mala vida.

\- No, por favor… No, no, no… - Genos, por su parte, gritó y lloró durante interminables horas contra su cuerpo frío, incapaz de asimilar la situación y aceptar como un hecho el vacío que se había instalado en su interior, otra vez. Ya nada sería lo mismo, la calidez y el sentido que habían llegado a su vida se habían apagado frente a sus ojos. Había vuelto a perder a una persona amada.

Había vuelto a perderlo todo.


End file.
